The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agastache, given the name, ‘Kudos Ambrosia’. Agastache is in the family Lamiaceae. This new variety is one of several selections of new Agastache using hardy and dwarf Agastache species in the breeding lines to provide hardiness and compactness. The new cultivar is a selection from the cross between the proprietary seedlings Agastache S-1, as the seed parent, and Agastache 52-1, as the pollen parent. The new cultivar was selected for its compact habit, hardiness, and bicolor pink and orange flowers.
Compared to the seed parent, Agastache S-1, the new cultivar is shorter and hardier.
Compared to the pollen parent, Agastache 52-1, the new cultivar has larger orange buds to pink flowers rather than small light pink flowers.
Compared to Agastache ‘Kiegabi’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,023 (sold as Salmon and Pink), the new cultivar is more compact, hardier, with the orange flower buds to pink flowers rather than salmon and pink flowers.
This plant exhibits the following characteristics that make it unique:                1. orange flower buds open to pink flowers in large inflorescences,        2. a long bloom time,        3. a very short, compact habit,        4. good winter hardiness,        5. and excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (stem cuttings and micropropagation using apical buds and nodes). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and micropropagation using apical buds and nodes as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.